It is generally desirable to suppress and extinguish fires in an uncontrolled burn. However, suppression of fires in remote, rugged and uneasily accessed terrain, such as forest areas, has previously been accomplished primarily by utilization of manual labor. Typically, water tanks are carried by human fire fighters to the site of the fire. Obviously, the quantity of water which can be transported in this fashion is severly limited and the transportation time is long. Accordingly, this method of fire fighting is not only quite inefficient, but in many cases can expose fire fighters to hazardous conditions.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved apparatus and methods for fighting fire in an uncontrolled burn, which fires may occur in rugged, remote and uneasily accessed terrain.